Devolution
by foreverXrebell
Summary: Everyone starts from somewhere, but for one female wrestler it's all about finding herself. Submit your OC's through the PM's or reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome aboard, Devin." The man known as Vince McMahon said as he sat back in his big black chair. "I see you going very far in this company."

"I am so grateful for the opportunity, Mr. McMahon." I said standing up. I fixed the pink maxi skirt and pulled down the white crop top I wore.

'Please, call me Vince." He smiled as he shook my manicured nails.

Little did I know, everything I was told in that glamorous office was a lie. I flew home for the weekend, eager and ready to start the new chapter in my life. I would change myself for a company that laughed in the face of women's wrestling for so many years, but without them, I wouldn't be who I am today.

The next few months on the road were intense, it was stop after stop, training after training, but it was easy to adjust to. I spent very little time in development before being pushed to the main roster. I was a jobber for the first couple of months, which for those of you who aren't die hard wrestling fans, a jobber is someone who puts over other people to make them look good. And boy did I know how to oversell. Sure the moves hurt, but the way I took those punches and kicks, I should've had some sort of injury, especially selling Michelle McCool's big boots.

My first big story line came in the a few months later. It was a romantic one one with Cody Rhodes and quickly became more than a story. He was a nice guy to start before he became obsessed with the way that he looks, when he became "Dashing".

"Are you seriously going out there in that?" Cody asked me as he zipped up his jacket, eyeing me over. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore ripped jeans, combat boots with a custom cropped dashing Cody Rhodes top.

"Um, yea why." I asked turning to him. "What's wrong with it?"

"I mean, you could at least try to look, I don't know like you care." He said leaning back. "You could put a dress on or something."

"That's not functional." I replied. "What if Michelle comes down during your match?"

"Why would Michelle come down during my match?" He asked.

"I'm the number one contender to her belt." I said.

"Even if you were wearing that, you would stand much of a chance." He said. "I don't know how you even got this title shot in the first place."

"You're being an ass." I said.

"I'm being an ass?" He said. "I don't even know why I bother with you." He said grabbing a water bottle from the bucket of ice we had in the room. He reached for the door handle and turned back to me. "Don't worry about coming to ring side with me." He left the room without a single word. I sat down on the black couch we had in the dressing room. I let out a sigh and went to my suitcase. I pulled out a black dress that was covered in lace, and a pair of pink velvet heels with big bows on the back. I swiped some gloss on my lips and adjusted my curls. I walked out the dressing room and ran into someone almost immediately. I looked up to the person.. to the guy who caught me. His smug look on his tan skin made his blue eyes bluer and his bleached blonde hair blonder.

"Whoa, kid." He said. "Where's the hurry?" He asked. "Did someone forget her starbucks with the glam squad again?" I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Mr. Ziggler if only it was that easy." I grinned. "Have you seen Cody?" He tired to hide it, but I could still see him as he rolled his eyes.

"I saw him storming off to the gorilla." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I started walking.

"Dev." He said.

"I know." I sighed as I took off to the gorilla. I met Dolph back when I first entered WWE. He always gave me a hard time when I first started. At first I thought it was annoying and then eventually found it charming.

"Hey." I said as Cody stretched. "I'm sorry." He smiled at me a brought me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head as we walked out for his match. I let go of him as he checked himself out of the mirror. He held his arm out to me and I grabbed it. I waved to people as we walked down and stopped us half way to tell me to stop and I did. He went up the steps and climbed the ropes. I walked up the steps and held the ropes down for him. He got in the ring and I tired so hard not to roll my eyes. I walked down the steps. His match against Rey Mysterio started and I cheered him on. Time went on and before I knew I was hit with a forearm in the back. I crippled to the ground as an array of footsteps hit me everywhere. I was lifted by my hair and a title was shoved in my face and I knew.

I was dropped back to the ground as I heard the bell ring. After a minute I pulled myself up to see Cody getting out of the ring. He shook his head at me. He began the walk to the back and I held the back of my head. I grabbed my shoes and walked to the back. I made it backstage and I sat on a box looking at large bruise that was already forming on my arm.

"You can't do anything right." Cody walked up to me. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come out with me."

"You're blaming me for this?" I asked.

"Well it certainly wasn't my fault." He said. "I try so hard to work with you and..." I zoned out as I scanned the back and one guys eyes caught my eyes. Dolph began walking over to us. I shook my head and he stopped.

"We're done." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I said we're done." I replied. "You don't respect me, you never have and you never will. I'll go get my stuff out your dressing room." I said hopping off of the box.

"Devin." Cody said as he tried to follow me.

"I think you should leave her alone." Dolph said stepping in.

"Yea, whatever." He said. "Have fun trying to find a ride to the next stop." He said walking away. I grabbed my stuff from the dressing room and went into the women's locker room. It had been so long since I had been in here. I tossed my stuff in a locker and chatted up with some of the girls. The show ended and we were off to the next show. I stood outside with my bags and I was approached by a silver rental.

"Need a ride?" Dolph asked as he rolled down the window. I smiled at him and nodded. He got out of the car as he popped the trunk and put my bags in the car. He opened my door.

"Thanks." I smiled as I got into the car. It was a silent drive and I ended up nodding off. It felt like moments later as Dolph gently shook me awake.

"We, um made it." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I yawned. "It feels like it was only a ten minute drive." I stretched.

"It felt more like three hours with your snoring." He teased.

"I do not snore." I said as we got out of the car and we grabbed our bags. We walked to the desk.

"Checking in?" The guy at the desk said.

"Yea, room for Ziggler." Dolph said.

"Just a moment." He said as he typed away. "Two room keys or one?"

"Oh.. um." I said. I realized I didn't have a room now that I wasn't staying with Cody.

"Two would be great." Dolph said. I looked up at him and he avoided my stare.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled as he handed over the keys. We walked to the elevators and Dolph stuck one of the keys in his back pocket and handed the other to me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"You aren't going to get a room right now." He said as he pressed the button.

"I'll pay you back." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "It's just you owe me one."

"Fine, I owe you." I said. Traveling with Dolph was a very big change compared to Cody. He was funny and entertaining. We actually stopped at big monuments in each state. I actually got to see the world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange being on the road with Dolph, but still in a story line with Cody. I was counting down the days until it was done. We checked into our hotel and Dolph helped me up to my room.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." I said flopping onto my bed.

"I was actually going to head down to the gym." He scratched his head.

"What?" I asked rolling over on my stomach to look at him. "This place is so go go go. When do we get to have fun."

"I don't know, whenever the Miz throws his next big party." Dolph said leaning back on the beside table.

"Let's go swimming." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on." I said. "It's fun and it's kinda a workout." I said.

"Okay, fine." He said.

"Yes." I smiled. I grabbed my small bag and ran to the bathroom. I raced through trying to find a swimsuit and I decided on a black bikini with a racer back top. I grabbed out a pair of flip flops and left the bathroom. Dolph sat on the bed staring down at his phone.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We took the elevator down and there were very few people there. Dolph threw his stuff down on a couple of chairs along with some towels and sat by the edge of the pool.

"Are you getting in?" I asked.

"I am." He said motioning to his feet in the pool. I rolled my eyes before flipping over onto my hands, before flipping over again and landing in the pool, splashing Dolph in the process. I let out a laugh as he wiped his face.

"Aw, is someone afraid of getting his hair wet?" I asked as I splashed him again.

"Oh, it's on." He said jumping into the pool. He grabbed me by waist and pushing me under. I tickled his sides and he let me go. "Not cool." He said grabbing my hands. "You seem pretty chipper for someone who just got out of a relationship." I sighed and shrugged.

"It's not the first time." I said. "He gets all moody for a while and then eventually comes crawling back." I said as I started to lower my arms.

"But you aren't going to take him back?" Dolph asked as he flipped his hair out of the way.

"I don't know." I said as he moved closer. "We've been through so much together since I've started." He moved towards me and I backed up to the edge of the bowl. My hands gripped the the sides of the pool, I felt my heart race.

"There's no reason you wouldn't?" He asked as he moved closer to me. I felt warm and nervous. He leaned down to me and my eyes began to close.

"Devin?" I heard Cody say. I pulled away from Dolph quickly.

"Cody." I said looking at him. I knew I looked as flushed as I felt.

"Did you.. um have a minute?" He asked. I looked at Dolph and he sighed.

"I'll uh, be in my room." He said getting out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and walked away as I pulled myself onto the edge of the pool. He sat down next to me.

"So.." He said.

"How did you know I was down here?" I asked.

"It's a very... Devin place to be." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is it?" I asked. "I should probably get to bed here soon."

"I just.. I'm sorry." He said. "All this drama with the intercontinental championship has really been getting to me lately. I know it's no excuse and it's just... I really want the best for us, Dev." He said turning to me and grabbing my hand. "I love you." I let a sigh go. I never understood why I always went back to him.

"I forgive you." I said. "But, this is the last time." I said. "No more letting your emotions get the better of you."

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll draw you a bath if you wanted to get your things." He said kissing my forehead. I stared into the pool for a while before I headed towards my room. I stopped by Dolph's room and knocked on the door. He had already changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tee. He held his hand out for me to come inside.

"So?" He asked.

"Um.. thanks for everything." I said. He began to shake his head as he walked over to the window. The curtains were drawn back and I could see all of the traffic moving outside.

"Devin, you can't be serious." He said placing his hands on the window and looking out to the city lights..

"You just don't understand." I said walking over to him. He didn't turn around right away. "Dolph, please."

"You remember the favor you owed me?" He said turning around and I just stared at him. "Don't..."

"Dolph, I can't." I said. "I'll do anything. I just..."

"Okay, fine." He said. "Glad I could be of service for you, I will see you around, I guess." He said.

"Dolph I..." I said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Thanks again." I said before leaving. I gathered my things and took them to Cody's room. He greeted me with a kiss and I felt so empty inside. I got in the big tub filled with bubble bath and grabbed my phone. I began drafting a text message before locking my phone as Cody entered with a glass of wine. I smiled at him before staring out the big window staring at the city lights.

* * *

**Summerslam**

I hadn't talk to Dolph since that night. It was upsetting but, Cody and I have been as good as ever. I couldn't let the past get to me because tonight was the big night. I wore my bright pink and teal short shorts and halter top and my glittery white wrestling boots and was as excited as I have ever been.

**Pretty Little Psycho-NightCore**

"The following match is set for one fall!" Lillian Gracia said as my theme began to play. I walked out on my hands before flipping over. I shot the crowd with a bunch of finger guns before waving really big and I walked down the ramp. I slapped the hands of the front row before climbing the steps. I pumped up the crowd before I went under the ropes and walked over to the ropes. I stood on the bottom one and waved at the crowd.

**Not Enough For Me**

Michelle walked out with the Woman's championship around her waist. I watched her closely, jumping to side to side. I quickly noticed Layla wasn't by her side. She got in the ring and she eyed me as she took her belt off.

"Introducing the challenger, from Davenport, Iowa, Devin!" I waved to the crowd and grinned towards Michelle.

"And the champion, from Paltaka, Florida, Michelle McCool!" Lillian said as she got out of the ring. Michelle held her title up and showed it my way before handing it over to the ref. The bell rang and we circled each other. Michelle went for the first hit and I ducked it. I recovered quickly and sent a kick into the back of her knee. She fell down to one knee and I hit her with a dropkick and she fell forward. I ran towards her, flipping her over and pinned her.

"1.." Michelle kicked out. I was frantic as I we both stood up. Michelle hit me with a forearm and I fell back a little. As I came back up I saw Michelle running at me for a big boot. As she went to hit it, I ducked it again, falling backwards into a bridge. I turned again and swept her leg from underneath her quickly. I did a quick elbow drop and landed on top of her. I pinned her again.

"1.." Michelle kicked out. I picked her up and hit her with a forearm. I hit her with another and she pushed my to the mat. I fell backwards and stared at her. She pulled me up and hit me with a huge slap to the face. I held my face for a brief moment as Michelle began to irish whip me into the corner. I landed in the corner as Michelle charged me shoulder first. I quickly jumped up over the top rope and she ran her shoulder into the bar. I landed on Michelles back and flipped her over into a pin.

"1..2.." My heart sank as she kicked out again. I dragged her to the middle of the ring as I ran at the ropes getting ready for lionsault when something popped up on the monitor.

"Yea, yea." I watched as Layla stood with Cody. "Honestly, I don't know who else would be in the running for the most handsome superstar."

"It just takes a lot of effort to look this good all the time." He replied as he smiled at Layla. I held the ropes with my hand.

"I bet Devin doesn't even appreciate all the effort you put in to looking as good as you do." She said. "Not like I would." She said running a hand up his arm as the clip shut off. I turned around and was immediately laid on my back by a big boot.

"1..2...3.." I heard the bell ring and just like that, everything was gone. I was heart broken to say the least. I laid in the ring on my back for a while as Michelle celebrated. The ref came over to me to make sure I was okay and I sat up watching Michelle leave. Not only did she take my title shot, but any chance I had to actually be something in this company, with her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone and thanks for reading. If you have a wrestler you would like to submit to the story to be apart of Devin's journey, go ahead and send them over. We'll be spending the next couple of chapters in the Indies and I would love to have some OC's with a lot personality in them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If interested in having an OC in the story, I put an app in at the bottom of the chapter! PM or Review! **

* * *

It wasn't a real surprise when I got released from WWE, I guess. I had fell to the back of the line for the women's title and as more and more when began entering, I became forgotten about. I remember the countless hours I spent looking for a promotion to take me. I had dreamed to go to RoH, but they were not impressed with what I did in WWE at all. In the end, I ended up signing with an independent company named Shimmer.

After breaking up with Cody, I moved back in with my mom. By the time I signed with Shimmer, I had about two weeks before I started in which I slept, ate and cried my eyes out watching the Vampire Diaries. It was the night before I left for Florida and I sat in my room eating a bag of hot fries watching Elena rip Damon's heart out.

"Devin, dinner!" My mom called through the hallway.

"I'm good." I said.

"I made your favorite." She replied. I let out a sigh as I paused the show.

"I'm just going to order pizza." I said.

"Devin, get out her now." She said sternly. I grunted as I turned my TV off and threw my remote on my bed. I swung my door open and jogged down the carpeted stairs.

"Mom, really." I said. "I want to get some Bellinies before I fly out tomorrow.." My voice dropped off as I saw my older brother already seated at the table with a plate full of noodles. He looked up to me and smiled. "Get out." I grinned as I ran over to him. He stood up and caught me in a headlock.

"What's up Dev." He said rubbing a fist in my hair.

"When did you get here?" I asked as he released me and gave him a hug.

"This morning." He said. "If you weren't filling your face with chips and watching the vampire diaries, you would've noticed."

"Seth, be nice." My mom said. "Let's eat."

"I am starving." Seth said. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in months."

"Tell me about it." I said. "All I wanted when I was with WWE was to be home with a bowl of noodles and moms sauce." I said putting some noodles and sauce on my plate.

"Where are you off to now?" Seth asked as he took a bite out of a meatball.

"Shimmer." I said. "Hopefully I will be able to actually get some attention if it's all women." I rolled my eyes scooping noodles into my mouth.

"All women?" Seth grinned. "Sounds like my type of promotion."

"Don't be disgusting." I said pointing my fork at him. "I'm really hoping this is going to be reset for me."

"It will be Dev." Seth said. "This is the time to find yourself, your wrestling style. You're going to be at the top in no time."

"If you say so." I replied stabbing my noodles.

"You will be Devin. And you want to know why that is?" My mom said. I looked up at her. "Because you are a Rollins."

"You're right mom." I smiled at her.

* * *

Seth and my mom drove me to the airport the following morning. It was a hard goodbye, I hadn't seen my brother in I don't know how long. We were both on the road throughout the year and we were almost never home at the same time. My mom was emotional as ever as we said our goodbyes. I made it to the hotel around noon and dropped my bags off before grabbing my wrestling gear bag. I walked into the arena to a couple of girls practicing in the ring. It was amazing to be back near a ring. I felt a little rusty, but I knew I was going to do great here. It was brightly lite with one ring right in the center. There were black folding chairs set up all around the arena. It was no where near as glam as WWE, but it was cute.

"Newbie alert." Someone said from behind me. She had a tall green and black mohawk. She was followed by on other women with brown hair. "Name's Havoc and this is Vicky Stevens." She pointed to the woman with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Devin. Devin Rollins." I smiled holding out my hand. "Super excited to be here." They took a long look at each other before grinning back to me. Vicky crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out, blowing her hair out of her face.

"We know who you are." Vicky said.

"I didn't think you were this... perky and annoying in real life." Havoc said.

"Tough crowd." I smiled. I lowered my hand and blew out a short breath of air.

"Could you hyenas find someone else to prey on?" Another voice said behind me. I watched as they rolled their eyes. I turned around to a woman with black hair that laid straight down her back. She was very curvy with a walnut complexion and she was dressed in all black.

"What do you want Katarina?" Vicky rolled her eyes. Katarina was backed by two other women. One was a little darker and shorter than Katarina and the other one was around her height with lighter skin and brown hair in a ponytail.

"You girls don't have anything better to do than to bother the new girl." The darker girl said.

"Why do you losers always have to ruin our fun." Havoc said.

"Look, you better get out of here before I rip out both of your hair extensions and make new ones for you both out of of Havoc's green rats nest she calls hair." Katarina said. She sure did have a tongue like a viper. I was rarely intimidated by people, but this girl was a different story.

"Whatever." Vicky said as they walked away.

"Hey." The girl in the ponytail said to me. "They are harmless for the most part. Things just get a little boring around here from time to time. My name is Bayley, but I go by Daviana Rose."

"And I'm Ember, but you can call me Athena." Ember smiled. The two looked over to Katarina who stood there.

"What?" She asked. "Fine. Katarina Love." She smiled.

"I'm Devin, Devin Rollins." I said holding out my hand.

"We all know who you are." Ember said. "We all um.. watch WWE."

"Oh." I said. "It's not some of my best work, but I promise I am going to be a force to reckon with here."

"Yikes." Katarina said before walking towards the ring.

"Are you excited for your match?" Bayley asked.

"Oh, I'm in a match?" I asked.

"You didn't read the line up?" Ember asked. "You and Katarina are on fourth. You're taking on Vicky and Havoc."

"There's a line up?" I asked.

"I can't believe they're pairing me with her." Katarina said as she came back.

"We should have a practice match." Bayley said cheerfully.

"That could be fun." I said.

"Whatever." Katarina said. I jumped into the ring tightening up my white sneakers. I stretched a little as Katarina jumped onto the ring apron. Bayley and Ember jumped up and Ember started the match. We locked up and I took the upper hand catching Ember in a headlock. I did a hip toss and she landed on her butt. I pulled her arms back and she began standing up. She twisted around and kneed me in the stomach. As I held my stomach, she carried me over to the corner and slammed my face into the corner. I held my face as she quickly grabbed my arms and did a monkey flip. She held onto my arms again and flipped me again. I held my back from the pain. Ember stood kinda looking at me. I got up and ran at her quickly. She ducked my clothesline and hit me with a super kick.

"Okay, stop." Katarina said. I laid on my back before rolling over. "Didn't they teach you in anything in WWE?"

"Not much." I said, slowly sitting up. Bayley and Ember stood next to each other as they got in the ring. "I was moved to the main roster really quickly and spent no time in developmental."

"Because you're a pretty face." Katarina rolled her eyes. "It's girls like you that ruin it for the rest of us."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me." She said. "For some of us, this is our lives for girls like you, it's just a way to get your foot in the door for modeling or acting. This is actually trash." Katarina said getting out of the ring.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"You could say Katarina is really competetive." Ember said.

"She's wrong." I said looking down. "This is all I've wanted. My brother and I grew up watching wrestling, we both dreamed of wrestling together and being Champions at the same time. WWE was... not like I expected. I tried to learn along the way, but I guess I wasn't good enough."

"We get it." Bayley said. "You can train with us?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, why not." Ember said. "We normally get here to train at 7 every morning to beat the rush." We exited the ring one by one as we headed over to the chairs.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Portrayed by:**

**Billed:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Gimmick:**

**Personality:**

**Wrestling Style:**

**Theme Music:**

**Entrance:**

**Finishers:**

**Signatures:**

**Wrestling Gear:**

**Street Clothes Style:**

**Merchandise:**

**Background:**

**Submission tape:**

**In a relationship?**

**Singles titles or tag title?**

**Anything else?**


End file.
